Just an interval week
by dramatv
Summary: Between Clark's phantom zone cold and the aftermath trip to the Carter Lake in "Sneeze", well let's just say that it was not happen during one day..


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Smallville

Summary: Between Clark's phantom zone cold and the aftermath trip to the Carter Lake in "Sneeze", well let's just say that it was not happen during one day..

Spoiler: after season 6 "sneeze"

Characters: Clark Kent, Martha Kent, J'onn,Chloe

A/N: in this story J'onn already showed himself to Clark.

Chapter 1

It was the second day since Clark caught a cold during his "trip" to the Phantom Zone. It was 8:30am in the morning, Martha was prepared to go to the meeting in Topeka then will have lunch with the politicians. She was a little concerned that Clark hadn't come down for breakfast at 7am (or start his chores at 6:30am) as usual, but she understood that after last night's dramatic and the fact that he might still felt sick, he needed more rest. She didn't call him or wake him or made breakfast, thought that she would made it when he came. But now she was getting worried. Perhaps her son was more sick then she thought? Yesterday she was surprised that her son had his first sneeze, and the whole barn door just flew out..But aside from sneeze,obviously tired and sweat he didn't show any other common cold symptoms, though he did said he got a scratch throat and pulged-up ears. _Maybe there's a difference between Kryptonian cold and human common cold?_ She thought as she started to climb up the stairs towards Clark's bedroom. Whatever it would turn out she's there to take care of her baby.

She opened the door and saw a heavy slept Clark, obviously exhausted from all the thing happened on yesterday. Martha gently approached to Clark and woke him softly.

"Clark, honey, time to wake up." She said while her hand touched his shoulder then to his hair. _Wait, why is his forehead felt so hot?_ Martha started to gasped inside, before she had further thought Clark goaned under the blanket.

"What time is it mum?" His voice sounded hoarseness, eyes still closed. _Oh no, it's definitely not a good sign._

"It's 8:30am in the morning, but now the time is not important. Are you feeling okay honey?" Martha touched his forehead and felt the heat radiated in her hand.

Clark's eyes snapped opened when he heard the time, it's not usual from him to sleep that late(well at least in farm standard). He tried to answered his mum but instead he had a loud cough. He never had a cough like that.

"Umm my throat hurts and I feel so tired, actually I feel terrible." Clark said weakly.

"Clark you had a fever, I think the cold had finally showed it all out.. I will get you some water and I am going to cancel my schedule today." Martha said worrily and rubbed his hair.

"No mum, you don't have to cancel your day just because of me, what if it's important and how will you explain to Lionel?" Clark signed and sat up a little bit, but had another coughing fit followed by.

"I can handle Linonel, plus he would understand now that he knows your..secret. And nothing is more important than taking care of my boy. We have to be careful about this, I started to think that it won't last just two days." Martha said firmly.

"Okay, I am too tired to protest." Clark smiled weakly.

Martha went down to the kitchen and bought back a glasses of water and a thermometer, she watched Clark drank the water before put the thermometer in his mouth. It showed 103.5 F.

Martha signed, feeling guilty about yesterday, "I knew I shouldn't let you go find Lex when Linoel said he's been kidnapped, you were getting worse and needed to rest. But instead I let you went all around the town to find the lead, and not to mention you had to run to Metropolis to meet up with Chloe.."

"I am not regret that mum, you done nothing wrong. I saved Lex and Lana using my super-breath power. Did I tell you that under Chloe's instruction I actually took the whole steel door down in just one big blow?" Clark said.

Martha was impressed, she always proud of her son saving people, so she smiled to it but couldn't help to turned into sign, "I am so proud of you Clark, that's impressive. But right now I am more worried about your health. I just can't help but think if you rest the whole day at home then you won't be so serious by now.."

"I think I will be alright, just need a little rest. It's all new to me.. I just got used to the sneeze and now I had to deal with the fever and coughing." Clark frowned.

Martha smiled a little bit to her son's word, despite his condition somehow they knew that everything would be fine eventually. If only they knew all about this Kryptonian cold like how long will it last? It is 7 days at most like the common cold here? Or does it need some sort of Kryptonian medication to recover? She couldn't help to think back the horrible fatal spore infection she and Clark both got a few years ago, she heard her son's also sick after they all healed since she was out most of the time when it happened. She thanked God that her child was healthy and well again. Well actually it was the healing effect of Clark's spaceship, but this time won't have it to help. However luckily, this time is not the fatal kryptonite that caused it. But she wished Jonathan were here with them so that she won't be alone to deal with it..

"Well I am going to cook some food for you, I know you probably won't have the appetite, but you need energy. After that you need to go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay, love you mum, you are the best. And don't worry too much." Clark coughed before smiled.

"I tried not to honey, it will still be a "relaxing" time for you to sit in couch or sleep when your mum is making soup to you." She kissed his forehead, "I will be right back." Clark nodded.

After breakfast in bed, Clark drank a large glasses of water before he went back to sleep. He never felt like this before, his whole body felt so hot, but at the same time so cold; but it was different than the fever broke during the exposure to kryptonite. It was more a slow burning process in a good way. He sweated so much that his face looked like it was soaked in water, and also his hair. His thorat was like on fire but at the same time so scratch that every once a while when he took a breath he wanted to cough. His chest hurt a little bit because of the coughing. Soon he focus on his breathing. His muscle sorted everywhere. His head hurts. His sneeze was less today, it's the only good changing of it. He wondered if he still had his powers, but again he was too tired to try it, not even the non-effort action like using x-Ray or heat vision. He wanted to sleep but it was hard during a cold. _Definitely not the part I envy about being human.._ Lucily Lois today won't come to their house, in fact she won't come in the next few days because she was busy about her part time job in the newspaper(especially working on the article of the dropped barn door..), and her office position assisting his mom. He signed and coughed again, then slowly drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 2

Martha don't want to wake Clark up for her chicken soup. So she decided to do the lighter farm chores like milking cows, harvest vegetable and planted flowers. She missed the old farm life, without those politican and laws policy. But she knew that she was doing this for Johnathan, for the state and it was something she actually good at other than farm work. Martha kept a closed eyes in the house in case Clark wakes up or..getting worse. She noticed how much farm chores he needed to do everyday, although he used super powers. _Maybe I should've caution about his health long ago, he's not a god._ The recent chaos made her worried more, fighting with Brainiac, facing a Zod-processed Lex and the Dark Thursday, they all been through too much. But Clark was the most, been sent to the letal Phantom Zone and, if not for Raya, the sweet girl who was once Jor-el's research assistant, he won't be survive there. Martha shived when she imagined the scenario, and felt sad about this girl had died for protecting her son. Then when Clark got out he was almost directly fighting Zod immediately after saving her and Linonel. _Oh god, how much damages did all these do to his body? Even he healed. I should've notice his exhaustion a while ago when he was helping to rebuild Metropolis. That poor boy thought all these were his falut, and put the burden on his shoulder once again. No wonder the incubed virus finally caught him..Martha sigh and walked back inside the house._

Clark was woke by the sound of some object dropped to his room from the window, not a loud sound but enough to wake him. He goaned and slowly opened his eyes, then he saw J'onn standing there, with red eyes glowed then soon faded.

"Hello Kal-el. It's been a while since I visit you. Sorry to disturb you like this." The Marthian Manhunter greeted warmly.

"J'onn? This is not the best time to.." Clark sat up while saying weakly before coughed again.

J'onn frowned, he never seen Kal sick before, in fact, he shouldn't get sick under the yellow son. He stepped closer and took a look at him.

"Are you okay Kal? You are paled and..sick?" J'onn started to said it cautionly.

"Yeah..I caught a cold from the Phantom Zone. If you knew what happened here lately.." Clark said.

"I am well aware of what happened after I back from Mars to deal with my issues. Sorry that I weren't there with you to face Zod and Brainiac, I should've interfece, the situation was too much for you to handle. But by the time I rushed back you already escaped the Phamton Zone and defected Zod. So I thought you would be fine, but now apparently not." J'onn sighed.

"It's okay, you can't protect me forever. I handle it just fine thanks to Raya, otherwise I won't be survive and escape the Zone. But she..was killed for saving me by blocking the zoners near the gateway. Anyway I used the family crystal that she gave it to me so that I can send Zod back to where he belonged. Just that now I had to deal this little cold." Clark said.

"Raya! I remember her, I am glad that she helped you in my absence. I am sending my highest honor to her.I am sure she found peace." J'onn paused before asked, "I noticed the quick rebuilt of the city, it was you weren't it?" J'onn signed in heart knowing the answer, Kal-el was definitely his father's son, he always sacrificed himself for the others and won't give up till the end, just like Jor-el. He felt sad when thought about his descended old friend and his wife Lara. It's been a long time since the tragedy of their home planet, but he kept his promise everyday to watch over Kal-el from a distance as a guardian. It was only a year ago that Kal-el's power was took back by the Jor-el AI(which definitely not his real friend because it was only programmed to assisted Kal towards his destiny without emotion), then he was shot weeks later, he had to interfere back then. He could not stand by and watch him bleed to death alone, so he disguised as a civilian and called the ambulance. Unfortunately he still died but luckily, Lionel Lunthor was happened to become the vessel of Jor-el(J'onn still confused whether it was really his sprit or just the program) and rushed to the hospital, bought him to the fortress and resurrected him. Since then J'onn decided to revele to him and helped him more understand the the real Jor-el and his heirtage. But came back to life price was too much that caused the death of his earth father. J'onn really wished that Kal won't have to been through so much. But maybe this was his destiny. By choosing humanity he also chose sacrifice or at least get hurt, no matter how strong he was. What the boy became today was exactly what Jor-el and Lara hoped for, all he and the people who closed to him could do was to protect him and support him.

Clark took a deep breath, "Yeah it was me. I know what you gonna say, that i shouldn't carried all the things in my shoulder and needed to know my limit. But I just couldn't stand by and not helping, besides, who knows that I would incubed a Kryptonian virus?" Clark sigh, and felt a bit light-headed.

"True, what was done is done, I won't lecture you this time. You been through enough. Now perhaps you should get more rest." J'onn said in parent tone. Clark smiled and nodded.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, there's one good thing came out from this cold, I discovered my super-breath power yesterday. I blew a barn door out when I first sneezed, then last night I took down a steel door and later on massive fire just by blowing." Clark added, tried to cheer up.

"Well that's impressive! Who knows how many more powers you will get and how strong you will be under this long-term exposure to the yellow son since you were toddler." J'onn remarked.

"Right now I just hope he can get through this virus cold." A voice came from the woman standing in the door with a smile. Martha was just came to check on Clark when she heard the last part of their conversation, "sorry to interrupt you guys, I didn't know you are here J'onn, you are always welcome." She said warmly.

"It's alright Mrs.Kent, I was just visiting and have no idea that Kal-el was sick. I am here to help if you need anything." J'onn smiled.

"Please, call me Martha. I was just checking on him and wanted to say that the chicken soup is ready." She smiled to Clark.

"Wow thanks mum! I never drank chicken soup for this purpose before though.." Clark grinned a bit, but suddenly felt cold again, he grabbed the jacket nearby and put it on.

"Well you will feel better after drink it soup honey." Martha rubbed his shoulder.

"I hope so, cause this feels aweful, no better than around the Kryptonite..how do you guys put up with that every once a while?" He frowned.

Martha chucked a little bit, "we don't like it either but sometimes it's just how life will be. You will get well again sweetheart." She kissed his forehead. When she was about to go downstairs to bring up the soup, she remembered something, "J'onn, you are familiar with Krypton than us, is Clark really just having a cold or something more serious that we should take care of by medicine?" She couldn't help but worried.

J'onn was just felt so warm to the scene that Martha taking care of Kal, Jor-el was right, they chose the best family on Earth to raise their son. He thought back his long dead wife and daughter, he also had this kind of moments with them. Now..sigh. His thought turned back to Martha's question, he considered for a second before answered, "Well as far as I can see Kal is having exactly what his people had as a common cold. Usually will recover within a week. But if you are worrying, or need some sort of medicine to make him feel better, we can always visit the fortress. Perhaps Jor-el had a medical bay in there"

"The fortress went silent after I fought Zod, I don't know what happened or how to restore it. It saved mum and Lois during their near-death experience though." Clark said with confusion, before he coughed.

"That was unusual, I would need to go check for myself. I also had access right by Jor-el in case of an emergency." J'onn said.

"Oh thank you so much J'onn! You always watch over him. Now it's time for the soup." Martha smiled.

"Thanks J'onn, for everything." Clark said softly.

"You are welcome Kal-el, Martha. It is my job to make sure you are alive and well. Well I better go check the fortress." J'onn smiled.

"You are welcome back anytime J'onn." Martha said.

"Will do. Take care, Kal. Hope you are feeling better by the time I come back."

"I hope so, don't worry though." Clark replied.

J'onn flow away from the window, leaving a fresh of red light in the sky.

Clark was reliefed when he heard that what he had was really only a cold(or maybe flu..), so that he won't have to worry about life-threaten scenario. However, he felt something was off: if J'onn really only came to visit him then why he can't wait until he wakes up? He surly knew Clark was aslept. _So that led to..was he come for something really urgent so needed to wake me up to talk, but after he saw my condition he decided to put it aside?_ Clark thought as he decided to ask J'onn later when he's back.

Martha bought the chicken soup to him, he took a deep breath of the soup smell before he drank it. He was amazed by how it could really soften his burning thorat. His body felt better by the warmth of soup. Still, he was too tired to eat anything and soon he felt sleepy. Martha rubbed the medical cream to his chest hopefully it could help him breathe better, as she did the same to Johnathan and the other way around when they were sick. Later on Clark quickly drifted off the sleep again.

Chapter 3

Chloe just got the rest of the day off from the _Daily Planet,_ she worked like crazy after the Dark Thursday to write any articles reporting the damages,impacts and..of course, the rebuilt of Metropolis. Now she finally can off the computer and have a one day holiday for tomorrow herself, as her chief editor's rewarded to her outstanding work. She drove back to her apartment in the upstairs of the Talon in downtown Smallville. She's not tired though, probably because she drank enough caffeine for the day already.

She decided to give a visit to the Kent farm. She didn't know why but felt like she should check on Clark. Yesterday was a mind-blowing day for her to know that he was sick, and wow, developed super breath that eventually (and again) saved the day. Still, most of the time she was concened about him, he had been though enough these past year. She couldn't helped herself to finally kiss him when he's leaving for stopping Brainiac and Zod, because she really had no idea whether she would met him again. After all the years she suppressed her feelings to him since he left her in the Spring formal in their freshmen year; and even pushed herself listened to his trouble thoughts regruading the relationship between him and Lana, she couldn't denied that she still love him, deeply. And with his secret, the definition of love included sacrifice and protect,put their friendship(and relationship?)into a whole new level. She was willing to do so in order to be in his life, to be his best friend, even though she probably would never had chance with him. But that night was literally the end of the world, she had to let him know, and to gave herself an answer in case she/they really died after this, so that she at least won't died with regret. When everything was back to normal and he safely returned, she was so happy that he's alive. But Jimmy her old ex-lover from few years ago happened to also work in _the daily planet,_ she just too overwhelmed. So when Clark asked her about their kiss, she did what she's best: denied. Denied the strong feelings for him, denied the importance of the kiss. She was regretted immediately after she said it, but she really couldn't put her mind into it after all they been through, will it changed their unique friendship if I said I love him? What if he not felt the same way? Of course he's not, he just broke up with Lana and still pissed with Lex being with Lana. So why would I express my feeling now after all these chaos which might ruined what I already had with him? Chloe couldn't stand she and Clark back in the awkward situation like they had in their sophomore year. That sucked and she don't want to back to that obvious jealous girl again, especially in his eyes. She was now his best friend who were loyal to him and shared everything to each other, that's cool and that's enough already. So she said it out loud without much consideration that it was only because the end of the world. But she could swore that this time she saw Clark's face turned to surprised, shocked a little and then hurt. But quickly he said he think so too. Sigh, she knew him, always respect women's words, never know that it might not what they meant. The difference between girls and guys were..huge, even alien. _Maybe I really should think this through, he would understand if I express my feeling now right? Now that everything was back into peace. And Lana already with Lex..Give yourself credit Chloe!_ She shooked her head to clear her thought as she walked towards the farm house after parked her car in the driveway.

She knocked the door and was surprised to see Mrs. Kent answered the door.

"Hi Chloe! Nice to see you here, come on in!" Martha said warmly as she came from the kitchen.

Chloe came in and smiled, "Thanks Mrs.Kent. Umm not that I was not happy to see you, but didn't you have full schedule for the senator work today? Clark and Lois happened to slipped it to me in different situations so.." She said shyly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, it's okay to question my whereabouts." Martha laughed then said, "I did had a full schedule and was supposed to go to Topaka this morning, but..well Clark was getting worse than yesterday so I decided to cancel it so that I can take care of him. Don't worry too much though, J'onn came by and confirmed that it's really just a Kryptonian common cold." Martha added the last sentence when she saw the deep concerned eyes from Chloe. She was always admired the girl, she knew she likes Clark and passionate energtic as her personality. She was once afraid that due to Chloe's journalism nature she might not be the right one to know about Clark's secret, but she was wrong. Chloe was so loyal after knowing his secret, and was still that innocent happy girl. The secret did not affected her in the negative way. She can take care of herself from any threats and even managed to saved Clark few times. Martha was so glad that Clark had her as best friend that could share his secret with. _Her loving care face towards Clark was exactly the same as what i had towards Johnathan. If only Clark could feel the same.._ Martha smiled and signed at the same time in heart.

"But getting worst? Oh no, yesterday he was so waried the second time he came to the _Planet_ to tell me about had found the led to where they keeping Lex. He told me that he was too tired to super-speed in the end so he changed to jogged for the rest of the way. In that apartment he didn't even have enough strength to pull the whole door off. Luckily super-breath chose the right time to come in handy though." Chloe expressed.

"Yeah he told me that it was you encouraged him to use this new ability, thanks Chloe, you always inspired him and helped him be a better person." Martha smiled and Chloe blushed a little. Martha continued said, "This morning i found him heavily slept and had fever and coughing, I guess the virus really did caught him. But it would be a good chance for him to take a break, you know, from all of these." She sighed.

"Yeah Clark really needed a break from all his burdens and the crazy killers from his home planet. God knows what he been through in the Phantom Zone. Did you know that he didn't even want to mention to me at first when I asked where he had been? He just winced slightly and referred to it as 'a place that I never want to go again.'He only told me roughly the details the next day." Chloe sighed. "If there's anything I can do please let me know." She said eagerly.

Martha smiled and nodded in understanding, not only to Chloe's word but to her son's reaction, before pulled herself back to the custom manner, "Thank you Chloe. Anyway, I am sure you were coming to check on him? He's upstair right now, as I said J'onn just visited a few hours ago so I didn't know if he's asleep now. You are welcome to go up and have a visit. It would be very nice if you..chat to him to make him feel better both physically and emotionally. I will bring you some coffee or tea." Martha touched Chloe's hand then headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent, I will surly try my best to make him feel well." Chloe said before going up to Clark's room.

Chloe carefully opened the door of the bedroom, she didn't see a sleeping Clark, instead, she saw Clark standing in front of the window watching the sun set. He was wearing a thick jacket. She was wondering what to say when he sensed her presentance.

"Oh hey Chloe! I didn't know you were coming this early. I am glad you are here." Clark turned and smiled warmly.

 _Damn that handsome Kent charm.._ For a second Chloe almost ignored the paleness of his sweaty face and warily eyes.This reminded her about his Kryptonite spore sickness back in their sophomore year, and..her first-ever love letter and the heart broken moment later on. Chloe pushed aside her girly feeling and concentrated back on her best friend.

"Hello to you too! Well I was just got the rest of the day AND tomorrow off as a reaward for my hard works these days. So I decided to come to check on you,my favorite alien buddy. I knew something was wrong when I didn't see your usual txt or call.. How are you feeling? And I thought you were suppose to be sleeping?"Chloe gave a fairly smiled but couldn't hid her concern.

"I just want to get some fresh air that's all. I already slept most of the afternoon, in fact I just woke up not long ago." Clark took a deep breath for the fresh air outside the window but soon turned into a coughing fit. "I felt terrible..but I started to feel 'better' as I was getting use to it. I am sure mum filled you in the details?" He continued.

Chloe never saw Clark sick like this, sure she saw his angony around the kryptonite many times, not to mention his unconscious form during that fatal disease, but never coughing. Sneezing and tiredness were already on the edge of her limit to handle. She knew Clark was just a normal living being if saw it from biology, and that being sick or hurt was expected no matter how strong he was. But it was just that..the amazing Clark and sick was hardly associated. Chloe now had to forced herself to accept it. _Of all those times he expressed concern to me during my cold or injures, now it was my time to return the favor._

"Whoa try not to inhale that much when your throat is on fire. You should sit down back to bed. Yeah your mum just told me that you also had fever and that J'onn came by to visit." Chloe said as she walked towards him and guided him back to bed, he let her.

"Yeah I guess I can't use the awesome super-breath now, I would choke or have an asthma attack before I manage to blow from my already-less air lungs. But hey my sneezing is less today, so I won't accidentaly blow you half across the coutry away." Clark said after he drank a glasses of water. He tried to light up the mood, but he knew he made Chloe more worried in heart. _Way to go Clark, you always screw words up._ He blamed himself slightly. "I was just kidding, you know that right? I don't want you to worry too much." He said softly.

Chloe knew what he was thinking all along, she knew him too well so she didn't mistaken him. "Of course I know you are kidding Clark, but just be careful okay? It may will really happen the next time you use too much your breath." She tested slightly. She then touched his forehead. _Geez that's still hot._

"You better get cool down a little for the fever..I don't know if is normal or just an alien thing, for a while I felt it almost burn my hand." Chloe couldn't help but said.

"I just felt so hot, but at the same time as you said yesterday, I don't look so hot and don't 'feel' so hot.. But at first I thought I should just let it burn for a while before force it to cool down. It's a good sign for getting rid of the virus and protecting the body after all right? That's why mum haven't try to cool me down yet earlier today." Clark frowned and tried his best to remember what he learned about human biology in high school, and from all those years when he been come around in hospital for his family and friends..he never thought that one day this would came in handy for himself too.

"Well good job, you've done your homework in Biology." Chloe smiled, "but let this girl who been a fringe human for the last 19 years tell you, that if a fever burned too long it may caused more damage to the body than helping. Now I am not sure how different is Kryptonian physiology to human, but judging from the presentances of the cold I would say it's pretty much the same standard. I am sure your mum would agree with me now." She analysied.

"I guess you are right, I had it since this morning, it deceased 0.5 degree later on but I still is 103 F. Or maybe I started to have it since last night..J'onn was going to the fortress to see if there's any Kryptonians medicine that would made me feel better though." Clark said.

"That's good to hear. Seriously you need some medicine, at least to make you feel better. I mean you can't actually go to hospital or even consult a personal doctor, except for your fortress data maybe. Hopefully J'onn can bring the good news." Chloe said with sympathy.

"Yeah I never thought that I would need to go to hospital or need a doctor. Growing up was easy for me in physical cause I never been sick. Guess I totally know how it feels when you guys are having a cold.." Clark signed.

"Let's get you some ice pack or water towel to cool down your temperature." Chloe said before she went out.

Chloe went back having an ice page and a water towel in her hands, Martha was doing everything she could going through her first aid kit, but realized that the only thing they could do at this point to cool down Clark's temperature was by using outer force. She trusted Chloe to do the job and knew that she would have to give the two kids space. Chloe saw Clark now lying in bed. She warped the towel with the ice pack inside then put it on top of Clark's forehead. Clark felt better instantly.

"Wow this is amazing! Although first felt icy cold but one second later I seems felt much better." Clark remarked. He smiled in appreciate to Chloe, he knew he could always count on her, _I am lucky to have her in my life._

"Yeah that's the function of it. I guess you never felt this cold before either huh? Try to laid still." Chloe said.

"No I guess not, aside from my shivering cold feeling in my body now, I had never felt icy cold like this. Not even from the fridge or air conditioning during summer." Clark said as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Well lucky you, at least you don't have to feel the cold in the Artic." Chloe whispered later under her breath, the volume of voice would not heard by a normal human. She didn't want to distrib Clark in his rest. However, Clark heard it and opened his eyes.

"Chloe..what you just said, was that it was ten times of how you felt when you almost frozen to death in the fortress?" Clark said softly.

"What..you are not suppose to hear that! I said it in whisper voice even to my ears.." Chloe was surprised.

"Then I guess I did still have my super-hearing after all. I wonder whether other powers still have too..but Chloe, you haven't answer my question." Clark looked concerned and upset at the same time. Suddenly he felt his own suffering was nothing compare to his best friend's frozen to death and his guilt.

"Well..yeah I guess you can say that. I really don't want to remember that experience, please don't mention it further..I am not avoiding my suffering to you to let you feel better. I just..simply don't want to think back to it again." Chloe begged.

"Okay I am sorry. I just felt so guilt about everything that everyone here been through caused by me or my home planet. If there's no cave and no fortress, you won't experiened death." Clark sighed.

"Clark, I don't know if it's your fever or your usual common guilt, I already told you that it was Lex who forced me to walk into the cave, the rest was just an accident. And it turned out was a happy accident because you finally open up to me." Chloe stated. _Sigh silly boy. I wouldn't never blame you and neither should you._

"Okay..feeling better now? Sorry again I bought it up..I guess I really should rest well." Clark said.

"Yeah you should, you need to store your energy. I will be downstair with your mum if you need anything. I am staying for dinner as I was asked by your mum's warmly request. And we will cook a good meal for you." Chloe smiled touching his hair then forehead. Then she stranded up and leave the room. _Hope you will feel better Clark._

Chapter 4

Clark woke up an hour later by the smell of his mum's dinner feast. Although he's sick but his nose was not much stuffy as yesterday, plus his sense of smell was slightly better than most of the people. So he could actually identified the smells as roasted chicken, mixed stew fried potato, spaghetti, salad, a still-baking apple pie, and of course, chicken soup. He felt better immedletly just thinking how good would be to eat all the food. That's a good sign right? His appetite was kinda back, or is it simply just his mum's cooking magic. Growing up in a farm he always love eating since he can remember. He ate so much that at one point his parents didn't think they could affaord raising him even though they grew the food by themselves. So soon they started to buy extra supply food from downtown supermarket. Clark still felt a little bit guilty about it, but his parents enjoyed seeing him eat and grow; and hey, when he was older he was the only labor force in the farm except his dad, to carry all the chores. That saved a lot of money consider other farms all needed at least three workers.

He quickly got up and put on his jacket, carefully went downstair because he still got a little lightheaded.

Martha and Chloe had just finished cooking and setting the table, they didn't expect to see Clark came downstair so soon by himself. Chloe was actually wondering should she go and wake him up.

"Hi sweetheart! I thought we have to go wake you up, but looks like you was woken up by the food again." Martha laughed and went to kiss his son in the cheek, happy that he looked a lot better when in front of food as always.

"Yep you are right! I did woke up by my mum's cooking, the greatest dinner in the world." Clark girnned and hugged his mum.

"How are you feeling honey?" Martha said as she touched his forehead. The heat seems went down a little bit but still there.

"A little better I guess. My throat still so dry and sore and itch, but I didn't feel burning hot that much now. My muscle are sore and I still feel a bit lightheaded." Clark considered before said. Then he coughed again.

"Oh sweetheart, you will feel better after you eat. It's good that your fever is down a little though." Martha rubbed his back before directed him to sit.

"I am glad you feel sightly better Clark." Chloe said with sympathy. She sat across from Clark.

"Thanks Chloe, thanks mum." Clark smiled, "Lets eat!"

On their half way to finish dinner, J'onn flow into the living room.

"Sorry to drop by like this. I didn't mean to disturb this amazing dinner. Kal-el, Martha and Miss Sullivan." J'onn greeted and smiled.

"Hi to you again J'onn! It's okay, I told you that you are welcome anytime!" Martha got up and smiled. "Do you want to join us? Let me get you an extra plate."

"No thanks Martha, you know I only eats Oreo or any chocolate cookies and drink milk. And I actually do not need to eat much of foods on this planet.." J'onn looked heastied.

"Well it's good to try new things once a while, it's mum's magical food after all. It will totally worth it." Clark grinned and encouraged.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to miss Mrs.Kent's fest? I mean I never heard or saw you drop by during the dinner time until now, you won't regret it! Also, there will be the famous Apple pie for dessert later. And please, call me Chloe." Chloe said cheerfully.

"Wow looks like the human food does make people happy after all." J'onn laughed, "Okay then, I will try my first offical Earth dinner in here, thanks Martha."

Martha quickly got the plate and fork for J'onn and sat back down. They all looked at him excitedly when he tried his first bite of the potato and then spaghetti.

"Humm.. This is yummy! I never knew that Earth food was so delirious, and I know this was only part of it as it was the farm home cooked meal. Amazing." J'onn commented with remarked and ate more. The other three looked at each other and smiled. However, after he tried the salad they noticed he looked a bit fearful to the rosten chicken. Martha had put the whole raw chicken into the oven as usual, so it must be the cooked chicken look sacred J'onn.

It was Clark who spoke up, "J'onn if you are afraid of the chicken look then you don't have to eat it. We don't want to turn this meal into your horror.." He said softly.

J'onn pulled back into the reality, he just didn't want to associated this particular food with the fearful fire, his burned wife and daughter, and his other people who did not survive the destruction fire that wiped out his whole planet. Perhaps he was over thinking but he really didn't want to eat it. Thankfully Kal and all the others were understand even though they didn't know much about his own story. He didn't want to tell them to make them upset, at least not right now.

"Thanks Kal, I guess I still haven't get used to all the earth food yet, the other foods are great though. I can see why you like here so much other than the fact that you were simply raised in here." He said sincerely. Clark smiled.

"That's alright J'onn, the last thing we want is your uncomfortable and fear for our food." Martha said understandly.

"Yeah cultural difference are totally acceptable, and food is the major example to it. Not all of the people on this planet are like to eat in this form either." Chloe commented.

"Thanks, Martha and Chloe." J'onn said as he turned to Clark, "So..enough about me. Are you feeling better Kal?"

"Well my fever's down a bit but I still feel weak and my throat still hurts." Clark said.

"At least you are improving, that's a good start. I just been to the fortress, and.." J'onn paused to think about how he was going to explain it to them, "It really did not respond at first, every crystal was dark and seems useless. But then I detected two faintly energy presentances, I cannot see what it was but I suspect they were your father and mother's sprits, as Jor-el and Lara." J'onn pasued again to let the words sink into their minds.

"What..? How is that possible? I thought the AI program was the only thing left from my father's essence, and I never see anything about my mother other than my own memory. Is it really them? If so, where they been all these years?" Clark was shocked and confused, but he couldn't help to image how good would be to actually see his parents, the real them; who were care about him and not about the destiny; who were loved him so much that painfully gave him up in the final hours to save him. Clark felt his heart speeding up and breathing quicken, he doubted it was from his cold though. He almost coughed out by the overwelcomed information, so he stopped talking to take a breath.

"It is possible that with Krypton's technology people can transform their conscious into the crystal to preserve, it is just a very complex quantum physic thing..but nobody tried it until now. Your father was a great scientist, and he did mentioned once to me that he was experimenting the feasibility of transfer conscious to the crystal in case really need to send you to Earth. He don't want you to be alone." J'onn looked at Clark, "Assume they were succed, my guess is that their sprits were infected or controlled by Braintic virus at some point, although the physical form as Fine was arrived during the second meteor shower. Consider it as a computer virus of what you may called. The virus was already somehow attached to your ship and followed you to Earth. As we knew that Zod corrupted Braintic before Krypton destroyed, it must found a way to control Jor-el and Lara's sprits. Then it changed your father's educational program into a cruel manipulated AI that intended to corrupt you, to make you think that your own father was a cruel killer. That would explains a lot. When you first refused to leave Smallville and blew up your ship, it realized that it was not easy to change your good nature, so later on it sent a girl named Kara and threaten your earth father to make you go into the cave so that it can reprogrammed you. It made you to collect the stones faster to build up the fortress, so that it can release Zod sooner. When that plan finally failed it waited until the fortress was finally built and Fine's arrival. I suspect that the second meteor shower was meant to happen, no matter the stone was with human blood or not. It was part of the plan for Braintic in order to force you to find the stones quicker. I am afraid that the AI who took away your power and then restored you with Mr.Kent's life force was also correpted by it." J'onn explained.

The three of them look stunned, especially Clark. He didn't know how he suppose to feel now, it seems that the past few years were just a play toys in that damn Braintic's eyes. That meant it not only took away the only chance for him to really know about his birth parents and his heirtage, but also more importantly, it killed his dad. It bought so many misery to his earth family. It even caused the chaos between him and Lana when they finally got together for the first time. It caused him destroyed his own ship, his escape in that summer and his dad's heart suffering from carrying his powers to bring him back. It caused the meteor shower that destroyed so many people's lives. He felt so angry, but he couldn't handle or express much right now due to his weak state. So he had to force himself to calm and asked, "Then why now they appears? Were they really them? I really don't want to have too much hope and then completely lost again. And what of it was still the rement of Braintic?"

Martha found no courage to speak or ask questions, this was too much for her, she needed sometime alone later to think this through. Right now she needed to focus on J'onn's answer. She hoped it was truly Clark's parents in there. Chloe was simply too surprised to speak.

"All of the copies of Braintic were destroyed when you threw the dagger to Fine's chest and opened the portal for Zod. It must included the virus that been corrupted their sprits. If everything was done for releasing Zod, then it simply did not think it was necessary anymore to remain corrupt to their sprits. Because it assumes that Zod would defected you and rule the planet." J'onn said. He hope he didn't overwhelmed them like this but it was needed.

Martha finally found her voice, "so the Jor-el AI in the fortress which saved me and Lois was really Jor-el's essence then? At least the non-corrupted version."

"That is correct." J'onn said. "However, as the AI told you that the dagger was indeed part of the fortress, when it was stabbed in Fine it did really damages the structure of the fortress. That was probably why it went slience after it helped you and Miss Lane, because it caused massive of energy at the time, in fact its remaining energy you may say, to simply controlled the crashing plane landed in the Artic and later on transfer you two back to here." J'onn added.

"So what do we do now? How do we restore their sprits, if they are free of corporation." Clark asked eagerly. He tried hard not to feel angry to the reveled fact. Instead, he focused on restore his brith parents.

"There's a place in the core of the fortress that used as similar to the energy-charged in the emergency case like this to restore the fortress. Except that the engrey required to use in this case is your blood. Then It will need your genetic to access the database, it should have information there about how to restore the sprits. Then it again needs your genetic to active them completely. Jor-el set it very specifically that no one other than you can do it, as it was your own unique heirtage." J'onn said. "So I am afriad you will need to come with me to the fortress as soon as possible before their energy gone again. Beside, as I said before, the database of the fortress may help to produce some medicines using its technology to make you feel better." J'onn added and looked at Clark.

"Alright let's go after dinner. I may need a heavy coat this time to there though as I already felt freezing just thinking about it. But I had to do this." Clark said it firmly and looked at Martha and Chloe.

Martha felt worried about her boy going to the Artic, except the usual fear about what bad things might happen this time with the AI (although it was probably corrupt-freed now), she was concerned about his health, a sick person going to the most freezing place on Earth? And it seems needed his blood? She would do anything to stop that from happening if not because of this absolutly nesserary case. Clark's been through enough, she sighed. But she knew that she had to allow him to go. It's something that will benefit for everyone once for all. And hopefully they could made some medicine to help him recover. Martha found herself nodded reluctantly. "Go do this Clark, just promise me..be safe and be well, no matter what happens. And please, keep warm." She fought back the tears and said it solemnly.

"I will mum, I promise I will keep warm and be safe, as always. I will gain back our right and justice from all these years, I will make it right again." Clark said softly, fighting to keep the tears down, as he couldn't help but thought back all the sadness caused by the corrupted AI. His poor dad, died right in front of him with the suffering of heart problem caused by his own powers..The tears finally dropped two drops from each of his eyes down to his cheek just like when he was watching the old videos of his dad and finally accepted his death. He sobbed but stayed in slience, until it almost chocked him and he coughed. He tried hard to calm his breath this time. But he never said a word. Martha covered her face by her hands, and Chloe looked sadly down at the table, avoiding eye contacts to Clark. They all felt his angst.

J'onn sighed, "I am so sorry, perhaps I shouldn't bring this up tonight. I had no intention to ruin your night by this sadness.. Especially in Kal-el's state."

"It's okay J'onn, it wasn't your fault at all. You were just trying to help and this is the most important news to all of us. We need to know anyway. Perhaps now it's also a good time to express all these feelings out. After the death of my husband we all in a broken state. And with the chaos of Dark Thursday, i guess all of us just need to get the feelings out. So please, don't feel guilty." Martha recovered briefly and said frimly.

"I understand. I will be right here when you decide to come with me Kal. Take your time, all of you. No need to hurry." J'onn said and stood up and walked to the living room.

They nodded appreciatly. They stayed quietly to gather their feelings. A while later, Martha reached Clark's hand, "Sweetheart, maybe you should rest for a while before you go with J'onn. You were emotional weak and it may affecting your body too. I am just worry about you. I can see you feel terrible again physically." She looked at him.

Clark gathered his thought, he looked at Martha with his waterly big blue eyes, "Yes..I don't feel so well now that you mention it, maybe the fever is rising again or maybe it was just my emotion. I am sorry mum I shouldn't have said those tearly words in the first place." He finished and had a coughing fit.

Martha got up and rubbed his back, tried to make him feel better. But she knew too well: when your heart is broken how can you expect your physical body is in the good state? "You've done nothing wrong, as I said we all needed this moment to clear ourselves." She put his head into her shoulder, just like when he was little. There was no word needed to be said to each other, they embraced each other and found calm and peace.

Later Clark raised his head, "I feel much better now mum. Don't worry. I think I will just rest in the couch for a while before I go with J'onn. I am sure I will feel better by the medicines by then and by seeing my brith parents' true sprites. Besides, your apple pie will always enlighten me." He smiled weakly. Then got up and walked out of the table.

Chloe watched with tearly eyes as Clark left, she didn't know how to comfront him and decided to do nothing, just let him and Mrs. Kent got through this by themselves. All she could do was be here for them. Gradually, she cleaned up the table and started to wash dishes.

"Chloe you don't have to do this. Let me do it." Martha came and said.

"No Mrs.Kent let me do it. I basically been your dinner guest since I came to this town every once a while, and never had to do the dishes cause Clark or you always did it. Right now you need to be with Clark over there, he needs you." Chloe said and forced a smiled to all this situation.

"Alright thanks Chloe. And..someday, he will understand your feelings to him." Martha rubbed her shoulder.

Chloe blushed, "Mrs.Kent, you..knew? How? I've been so careful."

"Well there's a thing called mother's instinct and don't forget, I was once a girl too." She smiled. "Plus, we are so lucky to have you as our loyal friend, you are a family to me already Chloe. Called me mum or Martha if you want." She said affectly.

Chloe was touching and didn't know what to say, "Mrs.Kent, I mean, Martha, I don't know what to say and expresss how important is this to me.." She was unable to form sentence.

"You don't need to, we all know you, especially Clark. He knew you better than anyone." They looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

Martha then said, "Let's come over and eat the apple pie, I think it can cheer each of us up." She went to the oven and put out the or with her hands wearing globs. She bought it out to the living room where everyone was sitting.

After eating the pie everyone felt better and even as cheerful as when they started the dinner. Even J'onn were admired the taste of pie. Once again the Earth food won his heart. He hadn't felt the family warm for so long time, and tonight he gained it back.

After few hours sleep in the couch Clark found that his fever was gone. They all sighed in relief.


End file.
